fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aojiro Bonez
|name= Aojiro Bonez |kanji= ボネス青白 |romaji= Bonesu Aojiro |alias= Susanoo (須佐之男, Susano'o) Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo) Devil's Bane (あくま破滅, Akuma no Hametsu) Queen of the Underworld (王妃根の国, Ouhi Nenokuni) Underworld's Briar Rose (黄泉いばら姫, Kōsen no Ibarahime) Nana (お婆ちゃん, Obaa-chan) |status= Alive |race= Demon- Hybrid |birthdate= October 31 |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 51 |blood type= O- |education= |hair color= Snow |eye color= Rose |vision= 20/10 |skin tone= Porcelain |height= 2.13 m 7 ft. |weight= 107.95 kg 238 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Blood |guild mark location= Back |tattoos/unusual features= Kaleidoscope Eyes (formerly) |affiliation= Tartaros |previous affiliation= Northern Light Succubus Eye |partners= |previous partners= Katsuki Naruko (Occasionally) |occupation= Queen of the Underworld |previous occupation= S-Class Independent Mage Guildmaster |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Earth Land |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Kraken Bonez (Father) Leviathan Bonez (Uncle) Behemoth Bonez (Uncle) Kenshin Ruri (Brother) Azalea Bonez (Daughter) Moira Bonez (Daughter) Medea Bonez (Daughter) Akuma Bonez (Son) Kosen Bonez (Son) Anastasia Skylark (Granddaughter) Leonidas Skylark (Grandson) |magic= Storm Devil Slayer Magic (Tempest Demonic Overlord Mode, Frozen Tempest Devil Mode, Devil Synchronization) Transformation Magic Unison Raid (Suspected) |curse= |abilities= Atmokinesis |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Aojiro Bonez ( ボネス青白, Bonesu Aojiro) formerly known as Aojiro Ruri (瑠璃青白, Ruri Aojiro) is a Dark Mage formerly a part of the independent guild Northern Light. She is the possessor of a Lost Magic known as Storm Devil Slayer Magic, which she has learned to use in a proficient manner that bellies her young age. It is for this reason that she has earned the alias Young Devil's Bane, signifying both her young age and the remarkable progress she has made in mastering her lost magic; this alias would change to Devil's Bane as she grew older. Part of Aojiro's ambition is to someday attain the rank of S-Class Mage, before eventually becoming the guildmaster of the place she calls home. Her first objective is later realized as she defeats Shart Vandal in a 1 on 1 for the final test of S-Class Trial, officially becoming an S-Class Mage of her beloved guild. However, with the meeting between Aojiro and Tartaros's demons, this would come to a screeching halt. The valuable information she would attain from this affair would change the course of Aojiro's life and her plans, though she didn't see it at the time. With the defeat of the demon that had been haunting her nightmares though, Aojiro descended into a downward spiral, at least as far as everyone else was concerned. Disappearing for what turned out to be months, Aojiro reappeared at her guild only to renounce ties with them, forfeiting her status as an S-Class Mage. As such, Ao removed her guild mark, before adopting the life of a lone wolf and vigilante. Her fame quickly spread as she began to pile on the numbers, adding more and more demons to her list of the deceased. When this proved to bore her, Aojiro switched to taking on entire dark guilds, wiping out small ones before systematically making her way of the food chain, gaining the magic council's and the underworld's attention. The destruction that Aojiro left in her wake brought forth a new alias; Susanoo (須佐之男, Susano'o). However, a new revelation awaited her; that is the discovery of both her demonic heritage. This in turn led her to the place where her father awaited her; Tartaros. Since slowly uncovering the truth of her conception and her existence (though she isn't a complete oddity as she shares a similar background with Raido) Aojiro has chosen to align herself with this newly revived dark guild. Once fully brought up to speed, she has taken over the project of reviving one of the guild's former underlings, working of the foundation that was presented to her before the people previously in charge of the project. As such, she has become the new guild's master, taking the newly selected recruits under her guidance through the healthy responses known as fear and respect. Aojiro now seeks to cement her place in the underworld's hierarchy while beginning the process of earning the title that awaits her; Crown Princess of the Underworld (黄泉皇太子妃, Kōsen no Koutaishihi). Of course, the guild wouldn't be her only project that she maintained with a keen eye. Knowing that time was not infinite, she noted that the Bonez line must be extended for the purpose of safeguarding the throne they had built for themselves. So Ao began planning for the production of an heir, one that she maintained alongside her guild's consolidation of power. Yet none of the guilds they destroyed on their raids proved to have an individual of real value. For she planning on producing powerful offspring, not some mediocre descendant. Hence the idea of coupling with a human was out of the question, so she turned her energies towards the demon race, before finding the type of guild she sought; Shattered Dreams. Though not formally allied with anyone, they were quite the guild, one that Aojiro decided to infiltrate for the purpose of finding a suitable mate. And she succeeded, though she would later realize that the one who she had impregnate her was born from an offshoot of the main Bonez line. Something that gave her further confidence in the strength of their child. She would earn the alias Black Widow (黒後家蜘蛛, Kurogokegumo) after consuming her mate and laying waste to his guild. Several endeavors would follow with mixed results, her first-born running away with her second soon to follow. Only in her third child would she find success, though her warmongering/homicidal tendencies made her unfit for inheriting the demoness's guild. Yet, even as she ascended to Queen of the Underworld (王妃根の国, Ouhi Nenokuni) and watched this child grow, she'd find irritation gnawing at her bones. It would take tracking down the origin of her magic, the aid of her favorite frenemy, and killing her magic's creator to set things right. Twin sons followed, before Aojiro learned what she had missed out on. Learning she had been a grandmother all this time, and realizing just how far she had strayed from her original goal woke the woman from her stupor. Now, the Queen seeks remedy. Appearance Aojiro initially appears as a 16-17 year old girl with a reasonably developed figure, including that of a moderate bust. She chooses to wear her hair long, with the ends reaching the middle portion of her back. She tends to wear a red scarf around her neck even in warm weather, stating that the scarf has great sentimental value. It has been inferred that it was either a gift or a personal item of her mother's though Aojiro neither confirms or denies such a fact. To go with the scarf she wears a soft brown jacket and a white blouse underneath, though recently she has changed that the garments underneath the jacket to a shirt and jeans for greater versatility. The most distinctive feature of a pleasant yet simple face is her eyes, which are kaleidoscope in nature. Depending on what she wears and her emotions, they can range anywhere from a forbidding coal black to an ocean blue, with a wolf grey coloration falling in between. Thus no one knows the true color of her eyes. It is noted that her appearance has changed little from when she was younger, minus her height and her face, which were significantly more childlike. At that point it was revealed she still possessed a red scarf, though whether or not they are the same red scarf is anyone's guess. As a child however, it is also noted that she had brighter disposition, shown smiling and bantering with her older and younger siblings as well as her parents. One additional difference was that she preferred to walk barefoot, much to the chagrin of her parents, who often had to pull out splinters from her feet because of Aojiro's carelessness. One other distinguishing feature was shorter hair, for practicality purposes as the climate her family resided in was considerably warm. With the renouncing of her ties to Northern Light, Aojiro's attire changed significantly. She abandoned the red scarf that seemed inseparable from her person, as well as her other clothing, instead opting for a black jacket reminiscent of a general's. She also added black jeans, while adding a bangle to hold a lock of her hair in place, letting the rest of her hair flow free. Aojiro also possesses a black and white sash tied around her waist, with it the excess portion trailing in her wake. It is noted that at some point, she ripped of the right sleeve of the jacket, allowing her right arm greater mobility. Others have noticed that she began carrying around a naginata in her left hand and a katana in her right while in battle, then strapping the two weapons to her back while not in use. Perhaps the most shocking change for most people is her physical appearance, particularly after the seven year timeskip. Aojiro's hair is shown to have lightened considerably, from a jet black to a warm hazelnut brown that stands apart from her current attire. In particular, her kaleidoscope eyes are shown to have disappeared, replaced by sunset red eyes that seem to glare into a person's soul. In spite of being involved in constant battle, her figure had become noticeably more feminine, while retaining its characteristic slimness from constant warfare. The final transformation, and Aojiro's primary appearance. The somewhat drastic change came from the full awakening of her Berserker bloodline. Namely, her hair lightened considerably, from a warm hazelnut brown to a stark white, one reminiscent of clouds on a summer day. Her height grew from about 5'5 to the remarkable level of 6'7, representing a growth of 14 inches. It caused her to now tower over people that had previously surpassed her in height; she still remains roughly two feet shorter than her father however, whose mammoth proportions include an 8'6 frame. She also was noted to have become more effeminate in appearance, gaining curves that blend with her still slender frame. It is noted that her sunset red eyes remain, having only grown in their intensity with the woman's physical transcendence. Aojiro also chooses to let her hair flow freely once more, forgoing the ponytails and pigtails that she wore in the intermediate setting. Members of her guild note that she has a perpetual smirk playing on the edge of her lips, though they don't know its origins. People have noted that she possesses a certain beauty, one that contrasts sharply with her demeanor on the battlefront. Perhaps fittingly, they have dubbed her with name of Underworld's Briar Rose (黄泉いばら姫, Kōsen no Ibarahime), in recognition of her newly discovered beauty and savage brutality in combat. For every rose has its thorns, and Aojiro is no exception. Perhaps more horrifying is her demon form. Originally a consequence of Devil Synchronization spell, it became a state of existence after she was remolded into her Bonez lineage. The transformation is noted to have a rather pronounced effect on her surroundings, capable of morphing the landscape into a living tempest as the woman's essence reaches out the natural world. Of particular note is her difference, as Aojiro grows from a mere 6'7 to over 8 feet, matching her father in height when she assumes this state of being. Her skin shifts from porcelain to a storm cloud gray, moving as the sky does, giving it some hypnotic qualities. Her fangs are noted to be elongated while the rest of Ao's teeth become incredibly sharp. Claws are cultivated from her hands, honed to lethal qualities where the demon spawn can cross swords with only these instruments. Pitch black horns extend from her head as the snow white hair reaches just beyond her waist, flowing in the gales of her demon-made storm. The woman's eyes lose their sunset red coloration, becoming a glowing if eerie electric blue. There are times where it appears sparks are emanating from her eyes. Meanwhile, two midnight wings of equal proportion extend from her back, enabling flight for the Bonez child. Clothes appear to be an optional predicament as she originally appear with just enough fabric to cover her nether regions and chest. Other times skin tight black leather is shown to wrap itself around her body, showing off inviting feminine curves that lure her opponents to their doom. Her smile in this form can only be described as a diabolical tranquility. A fallen angel if you will; by her own admission this is her favorite form, feeling the most familiar to Aojiro. Put simply, a case of her bloodline singing and manifesting in greater completeness. Upon taking the reins of the Underworld as Queen, Aojiro's appearance would undergo yet another change. Among them would be a second growth spurt, now standing at an intimidating 7'0. Her silver-white locks, now closer to alabaster, trail down her back like crashing waves, wilder in texture. Her eyes remain an enthralling shade of red, alternating between freshly-spilled blood and blooming roses. On the rare occasion, hues of purple can be found among them, providing magenta-like irises. Alongside her growth spurt is the manifestation of a lush, buxom figure, with a particularly bodacious bust, endowing the newly minted sovereign with envious curves. These lead into long, sensuous legs, honed from decades of Capoeira, providing a glamorous hour-glass figure. The demoness's attire has changed significantly as well; gone is the long black dress, once a trademark of Aojiro. In its stead is a military grade uniform fit for a high-ranking naval officer, albeit modified to Ao's tastes. The primary feature is a black coat with red trim and cuffed sleeves, worn over an open oxford shirt. She typically wears it buttoned part way, due to the shirt being unable to contain her magnanimous bosom. As a result, a rather generous view of her cleavage is imparted. Worn below is a thigh-length white skirt, with a frilled pattern, held up by a similarly white belt, adorned with a nondescript black cross. Underneath this are dark tights, paired with matching gloves and obsidian heels. Completing the picture are an obsidian office hat with red under-rim, and a white naval jacket, worn in a cape-like manner. Personality Cool, calm, collected and confident. Those are the four Cs attributed to be the pillars of Aojiro's underlying personality, particularly what her guildmates see on a daily basis. As one of two coolheads in the entire guild, her and Ottori have been unofficially dubbed the Cool Duo, considering they are primarily responsible for keeping the peace between the far more rowdy guildmates. Aojiro is one to approach problems in an allegoric manner, seeking double meanings and Catch22s among other abstract knowledge. Many have noted that she has a keen calculative and analytical mind, with Aojiro herself admitting that she likes difficult problems that challenge her perception and preconceived notions. She has been known to approach the nature of her signature magic in this way, seeing it as a puzzle that must be systematically studied and fine tuned. Thus one of her favorite habits is to train using her primary magic, seeing it as a means of growing and closing the gap between her present self and her ultimate objective; Guildmaster. In terms of social aspects, Aojiro rarely interacts with other members of the guild outside of settling disputes, preferring the solitude of her own thoughts to the loud banter of her guildmates. The same goes for most activities, as she sees most of her guildmates as troublesome and noisy, which prevent her from solving the problems that she has witnessed in other parts of Fiore. Some of the older members of the guild suggest that this solitary almost lone wolf mentality stems from a tragic event in the past, though Aojiro herself suggests it is a dominant trait born of her deep thinking demeanor. It is unsure who is correct in this regard, though the guildmaster suggests that is possibly both, with Aojiro's deep thinking ways be the result of a tragic event that mentally scarred her. It is implied that this event is most likely correlated with the death of Aojiro's parents, if not being one and the same. While no one knows what truly happened to them, it is shown that Aojiro remains resolutely protective of her one brother, the only survivor of that fateful night. Despite being one of the youngest members of her guild Aojiro retains absolute confidence in her abilities, and continuously hones them in order for her to remain resolute when it comes to their strength. It is stated that she plans on using these finely tuned abilities and her unflappable confidence to finally enact revenge upon the destroyer of her previous life. However, she aims to not let this thirst for revenge consume her, knowing that such a thing could lead her to become the very thing she seeks to destroy. It is noted that Aojiro's protective nature extends to her guild, seeing them as a family of sorts after most of hers was eliminated. It has been shown that she deals with threats to the guild personally, reacting before even the Guildmaster can do so, something that at times can exasperate the former. To be precise, Aojiro at one point in her career decimated a rival guild that sought to destroy Northern Light, something that earned her the survivors' everlasting loathing. When interacting with Sub-Zero and Naaza however, Aojiro has shown a bit of a cunning side as well as a relatively sharp wit, engaging in verbal warfare with the former and holding her own. She has also shown to be slightly manipulative, easily adopting another persona despite retaining her same appearance. In the case of their meeting, it was that of a more naive and innocent yet ultimately helpful persona. Put simply, it was that of a young girl who had been sheltered for the duration of her life. As she went to make her leave, Aojiro also showed a sense of humor, joking about Sub-Zero being rather old and needing to rest his decrepit bones, something that gained her a snicker from the man. Whether this is apart of her original personality or just a consequence of the fabricated one is unknown however, though the RP hinted at the former. She is also shown crying in the rp, though this is assumed to be the cause of suppressed emotions making their way to the surface. Interestingly enough, it fit this facade wonderfully, though Aojiro stated that this was by design. However, with the defeat of the demon responsible for her family's death finally completed, Aojiro lapsed into a new, darker mentality. Something within her stirred at the satisfaction that came with annihilating the Etherious (which she would later find out was Sub-Zero's father whom she met earlier that day). Part of it could be blamed on her sudden awakening of Devil Synchronization after being pushed to the brink by the demon's masterful usage of Airspace and Gravity, but those who met her afterwards knew it had to be something more than that. A portion of her soul and person seemed fundamentally changed, for the worse. Maybe it was her presence, which felt like the moment before the outbreak of a earth shaping storm. Or maybe it was how cold Aojiro was until the word demon was mentioned, bringing forth a layer of excitement that felt inherently chaotic. One could say it was the Bonez legacy finally manifesting itself withn her after years of careful conscious and unconscious suppression. Either way, killing demons and decimating dark guilds became her pastime as Aojiro severed all ties with her former guild, preferring to hunt down demons instead. For those who had lived long enough, it was clear she showcased shades of human Acnologia's personality. This equated to wanton destruction of all demon's she crossed paths with, friends or foe alike. With each kill, her slayer magic grew stronger, and this mentality was further cemented, concerning the likes of both dark and legal guilds, who considered her a wild card at best. After discovering her demon heritage, Aojiro has been shown to be sincerely conflicted, though she maintained her vigilante perspective. Part of her felt like it was a betrayal of her demon ancestry to eliminate so many fellow demons, but her willpower proved to be more than enough to live with this contradiction. At this point in particular, Aojiro became cynical, uncaring in a sense with the only prominent display of emotion coming in the form of a battlelust and bloodlust that reared their ugly heads in the heat of conflict. This did not stop her from continuing to research who was the demon that had the honor of being her parent. However, she wasn't prepared for what her information delving would lead her to when it came to the parent's identity....Kraken Bonez. Such a thing shattered her current state of mind while placing particular emphasis on why she became so bloodthirsty in battle. The so called Berserker bloodline inspired such tactics when faced with deadly odds or a bloodbath. It only grew worse when she realized that her biological father is a member of Tartaros, a group that she hated with a passion. It only enforced her disgust and made Aojiro increase her activities several fold in the hopes of crippling the underworld. She took out her rage on the unfortunate dark guilds, only growing her personal infamy in this festering underbelly of society. While retaining her cool and collected demeanor within the heat of battle, Aojiro's newly developed warrior mentality would arise now and again, particularly when facing strong opponents. To signify her new chaotic persona, and her abandonment of the guild she called home, Aojiro gained two new epithets; Fallen Angel and Susanoo. The latter she grew into quickly as Aojiro continued to refine and empower her slayer abilities with each demon she killed while wreaking havoc on her immediate surroundings. It is said that one can follow her seven year trail through the amount of destruction that she left in her wake, only cementing her alias. However, it is noted that when outside of battle, Aojiro tries her best to contain this persona, citing its immediate impracticality when in negotiations or day to day interactions. This does not mean that she won't show shades of this side of her for other reasons, such as when a subordinate needs a "reminder" of who they are dealing with and the consequences that come with provoking her wrath. In particular it is noted the grave injuries she is capable of doling out when even in a portion of this state of mind. Thus many find it fruitful to leave her alone when she is in such a mentality, preferring their well-being. Since becoming the guildmaster of Succubus, Aojiro has shown no qualms about raiding fellow dark guilds if they have something she desires, whether it be technology or exceptionally powerful dark mages. Despite knowing and receiving attacks on her guild in response, Aojiro has shown to remain unswayed from her current course of action; rather, she uses the attacks as a way of strengthening her current group of underlings, while crushing competition. As for the people responsible for the attacks, she either kills them outright, or should they prove to be worthy of her time and diligence, takes them under her guild's wing. Thus she is no longer completely apathetic to the whims of other dark guilds and their members, at least if she sees a gain from attaining their cooperation and allegiance. Surprisingly, her love of puzzles and intellectual pursuits managed to survive this drastic turn in her personality. The most prominent example being her input and thorough study of the new weapons that Tartaros was crafting at her father's behest. It should be noted that she likes to acquire Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Capoeira Combatant: Of the styles studied, this was to be the one that suited Aojiro the best in terms of progressing her hand to hand abilities. By making use of her excellent speed and reflexes, she can accurately attack an opponent multiple times in rapid succession without them realizing. In particular, Aojiro embodies the style's use of constant motion, never stopping to allow her opponent to catch their breath while she swings at them from multiple angles. To be precise, she make prodigious use of leverage when conducting her offensive, allowing her kicks to maintain their power and accuracy while setting up for the next sequence. In tandem, she uses a method of specific movements that place her adversary on the defense while guiding their own responses to her barrage, carefully limiting them to specific rebuttals that Aojiro can anticipate and use against them. Put simply, she uses the Capoeira to control the tempo of the match, specifically accessing its emphasis on speed to bewilder and besiege the enemy. The key addition to this was remaining mobile while doing so, allowing her to break from the pattern should the opponent become aware of her strategy. By doing so she maintained a "full house" in how to approach a group of enemies. Her skill is such that she can effortlessly hide an attack as a friendly gesture. As stated prior, she can easily incorporate her elemental style in order to improve the attack power of any capoeira techniques, assisting her in shortening the battle when outnumbered. *'Ginga Armada': *'Armada Gancho': Aojiro takes the properties of both kicking styles before combining them into one brutally effective maneuver. The Gancho is characterized as a hook kick with deceptive tendencies, sharing the roundhouse start with the Armada. The Armada on the other hand is a reverse roundhouse kick that begins with either a step to the right or left depending on the user's preferences. Aojiro uses the Armada step as a feint while preparing the reverse roundhouse. As the foot nears the opponent she switches to a hooking motion, efficiently snatching the opponent by the neck. She then uses the built of momentum to swing the opponent into an object, with her foot's position snapping the enemy's neck in the process. She completes the cycle by landing in a paralelo, before returning to a ginga to restart the process. This move was designed to be particularly effective in situations where Aojiro is outnumbered, using the speed and power of this attack to send the victim into a crowd of allies, giving her a small window to begin an attack flow upon them while ending their lives in a similar manner. *'Martelo': Meaning "hammer", it is a strike with the lower portion of the shin normally targeting the opponent's temple. The strength and speed of the kick can depend on Aojiro's leverage and body of motion when fighting individuals. She normally pairs it with the basic notion of ginga, using the constant side to motion to unnerve and unbalance the opponent before delivering a blinding kick to the temple. In a more sinister state of mind however, she is noted to combine her kick with a powerful storm cloud thrust. In this regard, the foot acts as a hammer while the storm devil magic acts as the nail, being driven home through the opponent's temple, effectively killing them on the spot of the attack. As with Armada Gancho, she returns to a normal paralelo stance in order to begin the next sequence of attacks on any remaining opponent(s). Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: As a result of her skillset and a surplus of hand to hand combatants within her guild, Aojiro has steadily developed the ability to exchange blows with various other hand to hand combatants, proving capable of blocking swords and other weapons with just her hands and/or feet. She has also shown the ability to seamless switch between using swords and hand to hand combat while in the heat of battle, or substituting one for another. She has also been shown to have knocked out Ritoku when the latter was using High Speed with a single well placed kick. After the timeskip, Aojiro's hand to hand combat abilities are shown to have increased even further, as she is shown to be able to subdue scores of demons with ease relying on simple melee combat. Besides skillfully employing kicks at appropriate times, she had shown to now incorporate rather potent punches that belly her slim and womanly figure. She has also been shown to employ her specific element when relying on this form, covering her hands and/or feet with storm magic and its corresponding elements in order to greatly increasing her attack power, allowing her to blow through entire squads with ease. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Befitting her slim figure, Aojiro is in possession of a rather potent abundance of natural speed, allowing her to keep up with opponents using enhancement caster or holder magic such as High Speed. Her natural agility and reflexes also allowed her to dodge a point blank Dropkick of the Sky God, with Ritoku noting that she was the first person to do so. She was also able to dodge the large scale Grand Chariot of the Second Guildmaster despite some of her guildmates attaining serious damage during the training exercise. It is stated that she is possibly the fastest in the guild after Ritoku. With the timeskip, her speed has been shown to have improved immensely, to the point of appearing intangible or a blur to the individuals she is battling. She has been shown disarming people and fighting their comrades before the former realizes what was happening, a testament to her improved prowess. In regards to her reflexes, they are shown to be as sharp as ever, as she skillfully navigated in battle between the blades and magic attacks of entire squads without breaking a sweat, something that several enemies have complimented her on before being promptly defeated by her hand. It has been assumed that upon becoming the guildmaster of Succubus Eye, her typical speed has surpassed caster or holder magics revolving around the enhancement of such abilities. This conclusion means that she is capable of outpacing attacks that are normally infallible while overwhelming the opponent with an attack(s) of her own. Magic Immense Magical Power: En masse. As an inheritor of the Berserker bloodline and heir to her deceased mother's magical prowess, Aojiro possesses a massive quantity of magical power, enough to petrify the likes of arch-demons such as Kaz Brekker. Her magic power is shown to leak into the surrounding environment on regular intervals, feeding off the woman's awe-inspiring malice to the produce an large ratio of killing intent. Notably as a side-effect of her Atmokinesis melding itself to her reservoir the woman can manifest storm-like conditions by simply existing. Clouds rolling into the sky and rain descending from above as she watches with unrestrained glee. In particular this effect is shown to be strengthened by the demon child's murderous intentions, capable of taking the mundane entity to more appropriate tempest conditions. Suiting her tendencies for awe-inspiring performances. For she is a Queen that rules by both fear and respect, two sides of a coin that she has mastered. Likewise such aspects are also augmented by her emotions, so should an individual play on her anger they will feel the brunt of her wrath in its most complete form. Due to the potency and quantity of her magical power Aojiro can easily be felt by magic sensors if not normal people due to the plethora of negative emotions it releases when activated. Creating a circumference of misery that extends several kilometers from the the epicenter. She is noted to embody misery in its finest form, corrupting even the pure of heart with her darkness and leading them to pursue drastic actions such as suicide. Only magnifying her effects as they leech onto other people. *'Second Origin Activation': *'Magical Aura': Foul. That is the term that comes to mind when Aojiro utilizes her Magical Aura. It is an embodiment of her corrupted state, being ink black in coloration, with the crazed face of a demon completing the look. When activated, its corrupted essence is highly contagious, causing those within Aojiro's general circumference to succumb to their more sinister tendencies. Only those that are pure of heart can resist its effects and call for wanton destruction. Chaos is the name of the game when it is activated. Normally it serves as a warning to Aojiro's inferiors to know their place, with it's full exertion causing everyone but the truly strong to fall to their knees. Her aura serves as the pinnacle of what the DS overuse has done to her psyche, removing all traces of good and replacing it with a desire for its' antithesis; evil. While more of a presence, Aojiro is capable of using it in a physical manner, protecting herself from various magic barrages with relative ease. Perhaps even more useful is her ability to attack with it. Uniquely, the being doesn't deal physical damage to the opponent: rather, it targets them mentally, inflicting its chaotic and warmongering intentions on the adversary. Sub-Zero for his part considers it the manifestation of her berserker bloodline, an infinite bloodlust given form by her corrupted whims. Atmokinesis: Stemming from exceptional proficiency in her personal lost magic, Aojiro gained a powerful attribute known as Atmokinesis. Namely, it allows her to manipulate and dispel pre-existing storms and storm-like conditions with relative ease. She has shown the ability to control a vast variety of storm types, such as the conditions necessary for tornadoes, hurricanes, dust storms, blizzards among others. It is said that the manifestation and linking of the magic within her then created a link to external sources that matched the magic's elemental type, particularly the broad definition of storms. As such, it has been shown that storm-like conditions can be manifested when she loses control of her emotions, though this inefficient use has been shown to drain her of magic power. Therefore, in order to protect her guild and other inhabitants, Aojiro keeps a tight leash on her emotions until her control with this aspect of her ability improves. Weather Resistance: As expected of a proficient user of storm variation, Aojiro is capable of shrugging off weather phenomenons, in particular those of the elemental variety. This encompasses wind, lightning and water, along with consequential effects such as temperature and heat. She has been shown to easily deflect and reverse the Lightning Magic of her fellow guildmate Ottori for example. With time, this resistance has grown into a near-immunity, as Aojiro has been shown to weather the destructive tendencies of her fellow guildmate Naazariya nearly unscathed. Such a feat was shown to be impossible for just about any other member of Tartaros with the exception of Sub-Zero, who boasts his own elemental variety of devil slayer magic, and the Underworld King, who's own destructive battle prowess allows him the benefit of survival. It is known that this factor has increased in part to the tutelage of Sub-Zero, with Aojiro capable of withstanding nearly all of his attacks minus some of his most powerful ones. A triumph indeed considering she is half-demon. Storm Devil Slayer Magic Storm Devil Slayer Magic (嵐滅悪魔法, Ran Metsuaku Mahō): A rare form of magic that allows Aojiro to manipulate, create, and control storms/weather for the purpose of slaying demons. As with most slayer magics, Aojiro can consume external sources of her elemental magic in order to replenish her strength and magical power. In this case, that would mean the consumption of actual storms and/or storm magic such as other storm slayer magic. Aojiro has shown a rather pronounced resistance to storm magic being used against her, either escaping unscathed or consuming it entirely. Because storms themselves are rather an abstract thing to control, Aojiro's formulation of the magic around her person usually takes place in the form of a cloak that is made of storm clouds, which she can then use to create a variety of weather phenomenon in the local region. Perhaps the most prominent example of her increased mastery of this magic comes in the form of atmokinesis. Through this she can create storms and various weather situations with a snap of her fingers, allowing her to take on hoards of mages or demons with relative ease. In particular this is one of her magic's greatest strengths; its ability to change scope and size of the area impacted with exceptional speed. Another attribute of Aojiro's particular brand of devil slaying magic is that she can imbue stagnant particles with enough energy to produce powerful lightning bursts or powerful rainstorms that overwhelm opponents. It is said that she is capable of subjecting an entire village or guild to her weather whims, having devastated other guilds in the past that threatened the Northern Light. It has been noted that when using this magic, the area around Aojiro begins to pop and crackle, with people receiving a electric shock or the stinging sensation of sharpened wind. *'Storm Devil's Rage': A basic spell that is equivalent to the bellow of a God Slayer or the roar of a dragon slayer. After inhaling, Aojiro releases a large concentrated blast of storm energy in the form of thunderstorm clouds from her mouth, directing to the area of her choosing. The act itself packs potent punching and carving power, sending the target flying, as well as potentially causing internal nerve and bone damage from the water pressure and electromagnetic currents produced by the attack. It also wreaks havoc on the area around it, causing tremendous damage to any nearby constructs or vegetation. The attack can also have the unintended side effect of producing storm-like conditions for Aojiro to manipulate, depending on the scope of the original attack of course. If necessary, Aojiro can make use of Atmokinesis of the residual storm magic for another attack, effectively recycling the storm while allowing her to be more efficient with her magic abilities. Storm Devil's Fury: Is a basic yet ultimately potent spell that is used by Aojiro. Noting the flexibility and versatility of Lightning Magic for a variety of purposes, Aojiro decided to adapt her storm magic for a similar purpose. Like the parent magic and the inspiration, this technique is used mainly for its effectiveness in a variety of situations, in particular compressing the storm energy into a variety of shapes and weapons for melee and hand to hand combat. The most common forms that Aojiro uses when activating this spell are blasts, beams, and missiles, though she has occasionally utilized a massive sword variant to lay waste to the land below. The beam version is a concentrated version that Aojiro releases from one a couple of fingers or one hand at the opponent. It is known that possesses high electrical energy and cutting power, having the capability to slice through metal objects and individuals because of its compressed and concentrated form. The blast type requires the opening of one palm, before releasing a wave of energy at the opponent, overwhelming them with both the attack's speed and potency. Unlike the beam version, the blast possesses significantly less cutting power due to being in an uncompressed state, however it gains the ability to target a wider array of opponents. Lastly, the missile variation is in actuality multiple beams being shot by the user at the target, however, unlike the beam and blast format, these can be remotely controlled in a way that resembles heat seeking missiles, hence their missile designation. *'Storm Devil's Lightning Missile': A sub spell of Storm Devil's Fury, this version utilizes a multi beam format created from a singular magic seal. Depending on the situation at hand, Aojiro can produce anywhere from a couple beams to several hundred. The most useful portion of the attack is its remote control mechanism. In other words, she can guide the individual beams like missiles to the target, decreasing their ability to evade significantly. Once hit, the opponent will most likely receive a powerful shock, though the concentration of this particular spell endows Aojiro the ability to blow through their body entirely, leaving a rather prominent hole at the spot where the beam passed through. *'Storm Devil's Thunder Bazooka': A much more potent version of the beam spell, it fires a blast of super condensed lightning and atom particles at the target. This considered the strongest variation of the parent spell, easily able to bisect or decapitate an unsuspecting individual. The vibration frequency of the spell is set to such a level that its penetrative force is sufficient for carving through metal structures and magic that manipulate metal. In addition, it possesses enough firepower to easily overwhelm a person's nervous and cardiovascular system, shutting down the body from within while leaving burns on the external portions. *'Storm Devil's Halberd': Opening her hand, Aojiro creates a longsword of storm clouds. Contained within the swirling mass are water and lightning particles that boost the attack power of this offensive maneuver. In contrast to its inconstant form, the weapon possesses rather pronounced piercing and slashing power, strengthened by the housed lightning energy with in the construct. At full strength it is capable of slashing through cliffs and strong earth based defenses, along with other creations. As such, it is easily capable of bisecting an unsuspecting individual in a flash. Should she feel the need, Aojiro is capable of creating a second halberd, allowing to utilize the weapons in a dual manner to attack the opponent from multiple directions simultaneously. *'Storm Devil's Ball': Placing her palm out in front of her, Aojiro creates a ball of chaotic storm energy in her palm. She then throws said ball at the opponent or object. Upon making contact with the target, the storm energy grows to a larger size by feeding off the individual's magic before imploding in rather impressive fashion. Aojiro is capable of manipulating the size of these balls to take out larger adversaries as well as standing armies, endowing the technique with a certain versatility. She is capable of launching these in rapid sequences as well, along with using both hands to improve the timing of such attacks. *'Devil Slayer's Secret Art': **'Blooming Tempest: Emptying of the Reservoir': One of Aojiro's more advanced spells, it allows her to completely nullify other elemental magic through the use of devil slayer abilities. It's potency is sufficient enough to prevent other elemental slayers, such as dragon slayers, god slayers, and even phoenix slayers from using their abilities. In particular, it revolves around disrupting the conditions necessary between a user and the surrounding environment, preventing them from utilizing their magic effectively, if at all. Aojiro's magic power has shown to be sufficient enough to allow this magic to effect and entire battlefield, though it is unknown if she can extend beyond that. She has also shown to have mastered it to a point where she is capable of distinguishing between allies and foes. **'Awakening Tempest: Shifting Directions': Another support spell, this ability makes use of Aojiro's inherent Atmokinesis. Once activated, Aojiro is able to reverse the direction of other elemental magic, particularly storm, wind, air, lightning and water magic. In other words, she gains a limited control of the opponent's elemental magic. This in turn allows her to dispel their attacks as they come and redirect them to the opponent or the opponent's allies. She also can infuse her own magical power into the reversed attack, increasing its potency, allowing her to make a true two-fold counter to the target... **'Awakening Tempest: Dapples of Will': This is one of Aojiro's advanced support spells that she keeps in a near constant state of activation. It was designed by her to specifically counteract the effects of illusion magic and telepathy, by delving into one of the elemental portions of a storm; lightning or this case electricity. Having express knowledge of nervous system and the brain, both of which require electric signals in order to communicate messages and function within her body, Aojiro makes use of this spell to disrupt the electric signals that lie within her brain, effectively dispelling illusions and telepathic commands that could exist within it. To an extent, Aojiro is manipulating an elemental portion of the slayer magic that resides in her body in order to achieve this jamming or disrupting effect. Thus those who rely on this form of combat quickly find that it becomes useless when facing her. **'Awakening Tempest: Devil's Crucifixion': **'Awakening Tempest: Storming Halberd of the Heavens': Frozen Tempest Devil Mode: Devil Synchronization (鬼化内, Debiru Shinku): Considered to be the final stage that a Devil Slayer can reach, it is responsible for giving them both the physiology and the power level of demon. It considered the equivalent of Dragon Force or Phoenix Force, serving as the gateway between humanity and the demonic race. Aojiro first attained this final level when battling Sub-Zero's father, otherwise known as Raikardo. Aojiro considers it to have been the key to her victory, as before its activation she had been pushed to the brink by the former, set to become another number in his kill pile. Many have noted that Aojiro's particular form of Devil Sync is rather potent in comparison to a normal Devil Slayer's final stage. It considered to be the likely result of her newly realized demon heritage. It is noted that her bloodlust and battlelust, both of which are normally repressed to some extent, are fully released upon entering this state, causing her to resort to wanton destruction, devastating both the opponent(s) and the surrounding area. In addition, her spells are noted to increase rather exponentially in destructive prowess once this state is brought to fruition. *'True Blooming Tempest: All Encompassing Wrath': Death and Annihilation are the two words that could be brought to mind when witnessing the eminent power of this spell. Created after first entering Devil Sync, this spell is the equivalent of cataclysm, meant to be used with only pure eradication in mind. Similar to her other abilities, Aojiro summons forth a storm, though this one is of seemingly indefinite proportions, easily covering the sky for miles around in an impregnable wall of forbidding obsidian black. From this foundation, Aojiro calls forth all forms of nature's wrath that are encompassed within the sky, from monsoons to tornados, potentially even a hurricane or two. Once the conditions have been met, she then releases this barely contained decimation upon the target. It's destructive qualities have been considered the equivalent of an eraser, leaving nothing of the opponent and/or target behind. Depending on the size of her objective, Aojiro can concentrate this large inundation into a smaller area, further sustaining its destructive qualities and potential. It is rumored that this was the spell used to wipe Raikardo from existence though such sources remain unfounded. When she is first shown using it however, it is noted that she used up almost all of her magical power, prompting her to land in an almost comatose state following the spell's completion. Tempest Demonic Overlord Mode: Transformation Magic Transformation Magic (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō): Though it is a magic Aojiro Ruri acquired recently, she is nevertheless very skilled in its usage. Part of it became a necessity with her growing infamy causing the rise of enemies on both sides of the guild coin. She has shown the ability to use Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level transformations depending on the situation at hand. The most prominent example of her skill with Transformation Magic is her mastery of subtlety, utilizing it in a way that allows her to change portions of her body and person that when put together constitute a new person, despite the amount of changes made being rather small. It is most definitely an example of the "sum being greater than its parts". In the rare situations that she requires a partner, Aojiro has shown the ability to do a Combination Transformation, combining both parties into one entity for the duration necessary. This advancement serves two purposes, one, it allows them to disguise their actual numbers and magical power. Secondly, it gives the advantage of remaining undetectable due to assuming a different appearance. Beyond that, she is shown to be capable of assuming her original appearance. Namely the one that her guildmates would recognize her as. Though Aojiro possesses enough skill with the magic to age herself up to match the chronological timeline. In particular she utilizes this skill when visiting stomping grounds for the first time in several years namely to see how they are doing. Though mostly to find if there are any worthwhile individuals that she could take to her own institution. She is shown to copy her former appearance exactly, down to the original clothing, the kaleidoscope eyes, the impassive expression and thoughtful demeanor. Easily assuming what is now known as a fallacy, a lie that she lived for the first 16 years; nevertheless she plays the part well. Though occasionally her Bonez blood peeks through, giving her former guildmates a hint of the maniacal abomination she has become and the slaughter she has willingly committed over the past few decades. A frightful thought to those that once knew the innocent and contemplative girl. Trivia *Aojiro's appearance is based off of Mikasa Ackerman from the series Attack on Titan. *Aojiro has immense respect for and ultimately hopes to emulate Erza Scarlet, a powerful S-Class Mage and the Seventh Guildmaster from Ishgar's strongest guild; Fairy Tail. Aojiro's stats are: Category:Bonez Family Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon-Human Hybrid Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Slayer Category:Queen of the Underworld Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Former S-Class Mage Category:Former Guild Master